Primer Amor
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Universo alterno: Kikyo, Kagome y Sango tiene 15 años las tres estudian en el mismo internado, conoceran el amor de diferentes maneras, y ese amor puede presentarsela en la personas ke menos esperan.Seshomaro es viudo, tiene una pequeña hija llamada Rin.3
1. Chapter 1

Nada nos pertenece todo es de Rumiko nn la princesa de Manga!

nn Hola soy Maiza y esta vez escribo con mi gran amiga del alma Laul!-Laul esta bien roja, pero si vieran como no se apena cuando bailia...jejejejeje ya me miro feo, mejor seguimos...

Universo alterno, aquí Sango, Kagome y Kikyo tendrán quince años y estudiaran en el internado Su historia la conoceremos a partir de nuestra trama.

Seshomaro es viudo, tiene una pequeña hija llamada Rin, su amo de llavez es Jaken ( Yoooo Yo lo consuelo-expresa animada Laul...nnU dije ke se le quitaría lo timida).

InuYasha estudia en la universidad (O.o) en la facultad de antropología

Naraku también estudia ya esta apunto de recivirse de abogado (ose lo imagina de traje y siendo un total malvado en la corte!)

Miroku es primo de Kikyo, también ya va en la universidad en la facultad de medicina (De cual fumamos Maiza-expreso Laul ... yo).

Un Sueño...del pasado en el presente

Sentando bajo aquel árbol...estaba solo sin nadie, aquien le importaría, ni ahora que había sucedido tenía a alguien cercas de él, ahora era un maldito moustro, si eso era un moustro, no tenía la alegría de un niño...solo el odio y el rencor que se puede ocumular en una alma tan joven como la de el, ese maldito incendio no le debasto el alma sino que también se llevo muchas cosas entre ella su alegría , era tan solo un niño...-depronto sintio como era golpeado por una pelota...

Quien demonios!-grito furioso...

Disculpa...se me fue la pelota...no fue mi intención-dijo una pequeña niña sonriente, de hermoso cabello negro...encuento la vio se callo...

No tienes...por que.-expreso el...

Si fue mi culpa.-la pequeña, estaba muy apenada, lo vio con ojos de tristeza...

No te pongas así-la tomo con una de sus manos...que estaba oculta bajo aquella pesada bata... que lo protegía para que no lo lastimara...aquel sol, el aire, que ironía niguna de esas cosas lastima...

Que bueno que no estes enojado, por que no vienes a jugar conmigo.-expreso la joven...

Yo...-no sabía que decir...sería verdad que era un inutil...ke ya no podría hacer nada.

Andaaa...-lo jalo para llevarlo a jugar con ella...

Esta bien...-ambos comienzan a jugar...el sintio por primera vez feliz en mucho años...era la primera persona que se le acercaba sin lástima...como odiaba que las personas lo hicieran...cada tarde ella iba a visitarlo...se sentaban juntos...viendo el atardecer la niña no tendría mas de 7 años...el casi tenía ya los 12...

Holaaaaaaa!-llego corriendo la niña.

Hola, sientante, aquí tengo unos chocolates.-sonrio el niño...

Saben muy buenos.-expreso la niña alegre, el amaba su alegría...su ternura...sintio un suave sonrojo en él...

¿Por qué usas tantas vendas?-pregunto la niña

Estoy enfermo, pero pronto me aliviare.-respondio el no sabía por que lo había dicho.

Pues yo te cuidare haste que te restablescas.-la niña lo abrazo.-Yo sere tu enfermera...-así pasaron 2 años, la niña cumplio su promesa iba a visitarlo, le llevaba flores, dibujos...todo era felicidad...

Con que ya lo quieres hacer.-expreso un hombre.

Si...-respondio el niño.

Nos iremos, mañana mismo veremos a los mejores medicos de América.-respondio el hombre.

América...-el niño se sorprendio...

Si a América, me han ofrecido un trabajo muy importante aya y he aceptado, te recuperaras ya veráz.-respondio el señor y entro a la casa...se iría...tendría la posibilidad de recuperce pero tendría que hacerlo...

Ya cuentanos ¿qué haces todas la tardes?-decían dos pequeñas, que iba acompañados de un pequeño niño de pelo gris...

Pues yo, juego con alguien.-respondio ella muy sonriente.

¿Con quién?-preguntaron curiosas

No sean tan chismosas, ya dejenla.-expreso el niño fastidioso que iba jugando con el peluche de zorrito de una de las pequeñas y le dio una patada...

Miiii zorrito!-chillo una de la pequeña y le pega un coscorrón al pequeño...

Me ire...-expresaba el niño mayor...cuando vio a su amiguita enfermera que iba con otros niños..

Eres malo miii zorrito, callo en esa casa.-expreso la niña chillona.

Ya yo voy por el, mujeres siempre se la pasan quejando.-respondo el niño de pelo gris.

Yo voy por el.-dice la pequeña niña enfermera y entra a la casa.

Llegaste.-expresa alegre.

Si, veo que hoy estas muy triste.-respondio ella.

No yo contigo nunca puedo estar triste, te quiero mucho.-la abraza y sintió que su corazón quebraría, el quería ser el que jugara con ella, él quería ser el que siempre estbuiera a su lado, envidaba aquel niño de cabello gris, lo envidiaba y mucho, el no podía tener la dicha de estar con ella y el si.

Yo también te quiero.-le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos se sentaron.

Pronto podre yo también salir a jugar, pronto me aliviare.-dijo el niño.

Siiiii y te presentare a todo mis amigos, que serán los tuyos, iremos a la playa, a muchos lugares los dos.-hablaba mucho y tal vez se le entendería pronto, pero el cumpliria cada uno de los anhelos...

Te quiero.-le dio un ligero roze a sus labios y así permancieron abrazados

Pero volvio...y nunca lo encontro...lloro mucho... lo unico que encontro fue un papel que decía esto

**_Eres mi pensamiento en el ocaso del dia... _**

_**Eres mi luz al final del sendero... **_

_**Me guias en el amargado camino de la triste realidad... **_

_**Reconfortandome unicamente con tu dulce mirada... **_

_**Dandome un motivo más...para permanecer en este vano mundo... **_

_**Dominado por la crudeza y la indiferencia... **_

_**Permiteme permanecer a tu lado...por el tiempo que tu lo desees... **_

_**Hasta aquel instante en que mi presencia no sea grata... **_

_**Y mi compañía no deseada... **_

_**Para asi marcharme...y nunca regresar... **_

Otra vez esta llorando.-expreso una hermosa joven...

Lo ha vuelto a recordar.-dijo con amargura la otra...

La despertamos Kagome.-dijo Sango

Sí.-respondio Kagome


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: VACACIONES

Nunca me queda bien!-se quejaba una joven...

Es que no lo haces con cuidado.-respondio otra morena.

A ti Sango siempre te quedan bien.-se quejo Kagome.

Es que ella si lo hace con cuidado y no esta pensando en InuYasha.-respondio Kikyo que estaba viendo desde la ventana.

INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-se burlaron las dos.

NO ES CIERTO!-Kagome habia enrojecido a más no poder.

jajajajajjajaja.-rieron las dos.

Ya dejen de reirse, prometamos que nos veremos en vacaciones!-dijo Kagome.

Si, que estaremos en contacto las tres.-respondio Sango.

Lo estaremos!-afirmo Kikyo.

Señorita Kikyo ya vienieron por ud.-expreso Sor Flere.

Noss vemos!-grito ella y recogio sus cosas.

Me da gusto ver a Kikyo tan alegre, ayer pasado muy mala noche, cada noche se pone así, como me gustaría poderla ayudar.-dijo Sango.

A mi también...-expreso Kagome.-yo apenas recuerdo...algo que paso hace años

Hermanita!-grito un niño...

Sota! ya vinieron por mi, nos vemos Sango cuidate.-se va Kagome...

Kagome...se te olvida algo?-pregunto Sango.

Ke?

Tu uniforme!-dije la morena...

jajajaja hermana tu siempre tan olvidadiza.-rie Sota y se empiezan a recoger sus cosas.

Sango tienes que ir a mi casa, tenemos que organizar todo! pronto seran los cumpleaños de las tres y tenemos que festejarlos.-dijo Kagome.

Esta bien.-Sango se sintio un poco incomoda...

Vamos hermanita!-y se van...dejando a Sango sola...pasando una hora al fin llegaron por ella...su amando hermano Kohaku...y sus padres, estaba muy feliz...

_**En el carro:**_

Kagome adivina quién quería venir a verte?-preguntaba su madre.

No se.- respondio Kagome feliz, pero sentía que ya sabía quien era la persona.

No grites Kagome, que no te estan enseñando nada, una dama habla delicadamente no como un cotorro fuerte y ruidoso.-la regaño su madre.

Esta bien.-respondio haciendo un puchero Kagome.

KOGA! ese muchacho tan guapo y caballeroso.-dijo la madre de la joven...

Ah...-respondio Kagome, ella quería escuchar otro nombre...

Como si Kagome le importara Koga...pero si le ubieras dicho Inuyasha...-Kagome se sonrojo con lo que había dicho su hermano.

INUYASHA YUKA! ese bueno para nada, no tiene futuro, en esa tienducha de disque reliquias nada más estafan a los incautos, Kagome se debe de fijar en su porvenir, y Koga ese si que tiene un porvenir hermoso.-dijo Miyazasha...(no sabemos el nombre de su mami nnU...)

No es un bueno para nada.-replico Kagome.

No? y que hace aparte de atender esa tienducha, no estudia y disque trabajar.-respondio su madre.

**En la casa Shikon:**

Hijaaa bienvenida.-saludo un señor, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Padre!-corrio a abrazarlo Kikyo Shikon.-

Tranquila comportate no vez que tenemos visitas.-aparece un hombre atractivo de cabello negro largo..., vestido de traje azul marino, camisa blanca...los primeros botones desabrochados (Laul: Maiza no ha dejado de babear y me toca escribiri - -)-A mi futuro socio en la firma de abogados...su nombre es Yamauchi Naraku.

Mucho gusto señorita, su hija es tan hermosa como ud me lo había dicho.-expreso Naraku (Laul gritando: MAIZAAAAAAAAAAA)

Mucho gusto.-expreso ella...

Vamos a comer...-expreso su padre...ya sentandos los 3...

Y madre donde esta?-pregunto Kikyo.

Se encuentra en una partida de canasta...-respondio el señor.

Señor Shikon le hablan de la oficiana.-dijo la sirvienta...

A hablo el señorito Miroku, te se va quedar en la universidad que tiene que hacer unas practicas.-expreso la joven sirvienta.

Bueno me retiro, voy a hablar por teléfono, pero conversen uds.-expreso Katsuya.

Señorito.. jajaj.-rio Naraku.

Algún problema señor Yamauchi.-expreso Kikyo.

Niguno.-respondio Naraku.

Entonces que le da tanta risa.-pregunto Kikyo molesta.

Nada.-respondio Naraku

COMO QUE NADA.-Kikyo ya estaba muy molesta.

Que te vez muy hermosa enojada.-sonrio Naraku.

QUEEEEEE? PRIMERO SE BURLA DE QUE A MI PRIMO LE DIGAN SEÑORITO Y DESPUES ESTO! QUE SE CREE.-grito Kikyo.

Si que te vez muy hermosa...ese aire enojado me encanta.-Nakaru acerco su rostro al de Kikyo...se podían oir las respiraciones...

Ud esta loco.-respondio Kikyo.

Por tu belleza...-Naraku...

...-Kikyo trato de controlarse.

Y tienes unos labios tan-le da un ligero roze a sus labios...-Deliciosos...

Ya voy...sii señorita...-expresaba un joven en un convertible rojo...-No le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo...

Señorita...era una bromaaaaaaa.-respondio rapidamente.

tic tic...-se oyo colgar el telefono...

Cuidado!-grito una anciana...

Nooooooo Kohakuuuuuuuu.-grito Sango...su hermano se había atravesado la calle, por milagro el joven había alcanzado a frenar...

Diablos.-expreso Miroku...salio rapido del carro...

Kohaku estas bien?-pregunto su hermana...

Si...no te preocupes hermana.-respondio el niño...

Estas biennn?-pregunto un asustando Miroku.

No por su ayuda! por que no se fijo por poco mata a mi hermano.-grito Sango.

Perdone venía distraido.-dijo Miroku...

LOO VOY A MATAR!-grito Sango...

Muchas gracias a por leer el fic ;o; espero que les siga gustando nn y a todos uds!

Shikon-Chan;

Luna:

Dayana:

MadamKikyo

Por leer nuestro fic!

Proximo capitulo saldran los hermanitos! siiii siiii(Lalul)


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3:**_

Sango se lanzo contra Miroku, pero sus padres la detenian:

SUELTENME! NO VEN LO QUE ESTUBO APUNTO DE HACER!-gritaba Sango.

Tranquilizate hermana no me paso nada.-afirmo el pequeño.

No pero viste lo que estubo apunto de hacerte, pero si tenia que hacer hablando por el celular de seguro y no se fija quienes van a su paso.-en eso Miroku se acerca...

Señorita perdone no quisiera tener un hijo conmigo.-y se escucha una tremenda bofetada...

Miroku?-penso Kikyo.

Miroku tenía una mano plantada en cara...y una Sango furiosa y los padres de ella muertos de la risa.

Muevanse!-gritaban los choferes de los automoviles...

Qué hora es Jaken?-pregunto una voz sexy y provocativa(Laul: Siiiii, siiiiiii CASATE CONMIGO Maiza: nnU)

La 1:10 Amo bonito.-respondio Jaken, nervioso pronto sería la hora de salida de Rin de la escuela y su amo bonito no se pondría de muy buen genio si no llegaban a tiempo, permanecia serio Seshomaro...

**La escuela MIOGA;**

Papa no ha llegado.-dijo una niña, de pelo negro.

No que lastima, por que mi hermano de seguro si llego, o por lo menos mando por mi, como mi hermano me quiere mucho y es muy guapo.-dijo una niña de cabello blanco.

Mi papa es más guapo que tu hermano.-respondio Rin.

No es cierto! mi hermano Naraku es más guapo que tu papa.-dijo Kanna (O.o Kanna nos salio alegadora...nn, le cambiamos un pokito la personalidad...bueno mucho...n.nU )

No! es mi papi Seshomaru!-alegaba la morena.

No! es mi hermano Naraku.-dijo la albina.

MI PAPA

NO MI HERMANO

PAPA

HERMANO

PAPA

HERMANO

No se peleen los dos muy guapos!-dijo una tercera niña, Rin y Kanna la fulminaron con la mirada, ambas niñas iban en primero de secundaria...

Ya vez, mi hermano ya mando por mi, nos vemos.-dijo Kanna.

Es mi papi!.-grito Rin y vio como Kanna le sacaba la lengua...se salio de la escuela escondida entre las demás alumnas...-No es cierto lo que dice Kanna es mi papa...

Auch! ten mas cuidado idio...-dijo una voz...

Perdoneme-dijo Rin...InuYasha...la vio...

Rin que haces? aquí-pregunto InuYasha mientras recogian sus libros...

No ha llegado papa, y todas las niñas se estaban iendo tio InuYasha.-respondio la niña.

Ya sabes como es Seshomaru, vamos.-la toma del brazo cuando recogieron las cosas.

Tio InuYasha, de donde venias?-pregunto la niña.

De la universidad.-respondio Inuyasha, no sabia como tratar niños...pero Rin le causaba una profunda ternura...ella era la hija de su hermano mayor, aunque ellos siempre peliaban como perros y gatos, no queria decir que no quisiera a su sobrina...es más como decia, era la mejor cosas que su hermano había hecho.

1:20...-miro Seshomaru su reloj.

Rin, amo bonito molesto...-el trafico se hacia interminable más con esa pelea de esos dos mocosos...

"

Perdoneme...para compensarlos los invito a comer.-decia Miroku.

Con ud ni a la ezquina! casi mata a mi hermano! No querra hacerlo lo mismo con nosotros?-alegaba Sango...un muy enojado Seshomaru...bajo de su automovil...cuando iba a lanzar otra chateda...y esta le da a ...

SE PUEDEN MOVER QUE NO VEN QUE ESTORBAN-grito el atractivo hombre, todos quedaron atonitos ante su mirada...que fue extremadamente fria.-NIÑA GRITONA y TU TB MUEVETE IDIOTA...

PERO UD QUE SE HA CREIDO!-Sango estubo apunto de lanzarse contra Seshomaro, pero es subido conntra su voluntad al carro de Miroku...

PROFESOR YUKA...-Expreso Miroku

A señor Shikon.-sonrio maquiavelicamente Seshomaru

...-Miroku sabía que el profesor no estaba de muy buen humor...si no lo había matado en la Universidad aquí si que lo hacia

**FLASK BLACK **

Sharita cómo estas?-pregunta Miroku...

Bien y tu?-pregunto Shara,

Bien...como te digo Rika el gym me esta sentando de maravilla, ve antes todo los tenia...-todo iba bien...cuando Miroku...

Miroku...tu por que no vas?-pregunto Rika, cuando Miroku accidentamente...coloca una mano...en Shara...

...-Shara...

Tu crees?-pregunto Miroku, y aprento un poco más fuerte...

PERVERTIDO!-Shara entro corriendo a la clase...

SHARITA QUE TE PASA!-corrio Miroku...

Anoten esto y quiero que se preparen examen del libro para mañana.-dijo un sexy profesor.

Profesor...-varios se quejaron...

Digame?-pregunto el profesor, con esa mirada de respecto y autoritarismo...

Nada profesor.-respondieron todos...

SALVEME PROFESOR UN PERVERTIDO!-Shara se subio al profesor...Miroku había chocado con ellos...tres, y ahora los tres se encontraban en el suelo...

Un trio.-penso rapidamente...y borro esa imagen de su cabeza...

QUE CLASE DE CONDUCTA ES ESTA YUKA.-La escena era de lo más comica

Ud cree ke me interesa a esta mocosa y esta cosa?-Seshomaru.

PUES...LO QUE VEO.-alegaba el director.

Lo que ud vea me tiene sin cuidado...todos a clase, y pobre del que no estudie ya que gracias al señor Shikon agrego el libro 4, entonces seran 1, 2, 3, 4, y 5 .-vieron A Miroku y todos lo veian con cara de matarlo a la salida...-Y SEÑOR SHIKON! SE QUEDARA A TRAPEAR LOS PISO, DE TODA LA ESCUELA...SEGUIDO DE ESO LABARA LOS BAÑOS DE ESTA PLANTA, Y LABARA LOS PLATOS DE LA CAFETERIA, Y POR ULTIMO QUIERO UN REPORTE DE 500 HOJAS DEL SISTEMA CIRCUTARIO...

Si...-Miroku estaba de espaldas...

A SEGUIDO...TAMBIEN QUIERO EL SISTEMA NERVIOSO, RESPIRTATORIO, Y LO QUIERO TODO A PRIMERA HORA SINO NO TENDRA DERECHO DE HACER EXAMEN...Y VAMOS COMIENZE A BARRER...POR QUE PARA TRAPEAR SE NECESITA BARRER...-Seshomaru...estaba no sabía..-Y UD DIRECTOR...LIMPIE EL PIZARRO...

Si profesor Yuka.-y todos los abedecieron...

Señorita Mosk bajese...-dijo Seshomaru...

Estoy muy comoda aquí.-dijo en voz baja...

Nada...-y se sonrojo y todos se burlaron...

Muy gracioso verdad...-dijo Seshomaru y callaron...enseguida.-A CORRER! TODOS...-los saco a correr alrededor del campus, Shara los seguia...y Miroku tb, el director se había quedado limpiado el pizarron...

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK...

Nos vemos profesor.-Miroku corrio, subio a Sango al automovil...

Corra corra...-penso divertido Seshomaru...

Hola InuYasha!-saludo un pequeño.

Hola.-dijo InuYasha...

Hola.-dijo Rin...

InuYasha.-expreso una joven.

Kagome.-dijo InuYasha...-cuanto tiempo sin vernos...

Lo mismo digo.-ambos jovenes se sonrojaron...

Que haces por aquí?-pregunto Kagome.

Llevo a Rin a casa-respondio InuYasha.

Yo llevo a Sota a su clase de futbol...-dijo Kagome.

Vamos con ellos! anda di que siiii siii.-dijo Rin, hizo que InuYasha se bajara...-Ademas papi no ha deber llegado a casa...asi tu puedes estar con esta linda señorita...

No tu papa se enoja.-dijo InuYasha

Le tienes miedo a mi papa tito.-dijo Rin.

Claro que no!y vamos a ir a las practicas.-dijo InuYasha...

Casa SHIKON:

ALEJESE DE MI!-gritaba una Kikyo...desperada...

Lo dudo que te haga caso.-dijo Naraku divertido.-y si le digo a tu padre que nos comprometa.

NOOOOOO-respondio ella horrorizada.

Hola hermano.-dijo Kanna, entrando a la casa...Shikon...

Hola Kanna, te presento a mi futura esposa Kikyo...-dijo Naraku a Kanna.

Esta fea hermano.-dijo Kanna, abrazo a su hermano y le saco la lengua a Kikyo

_**PRACTICAS DE FUTBOL:**_

Te llamas Rin?-pregunto Sota.

Si, Rin Yuka.-respondio Rin.

Kagome yo quisiera.-InuYasha no sabia ni que decir...

Dime?-sonrio Kagome..."InuYasha piensa rapido a pensara que eres un tonto"

No has visto a Kikyo...-dijo InuYasha, "Si muy bien InuYasha..."

Eh?-Kagome se callo de espalda...-Si la he visto.

Que bueno, tengo muchas de ganas de verla.-InuYasha vio como una vena saltaba a la vista de Kagome, pronto se enojaria...-También a Sango?

También Sango...-Las cosas se ponían cada vez peor para el el joven...

**SESHOMARU:**

No encontramos a su hija, no paso alguien por ella?.-dijo Mioga, el director de la escuela.

No...-Seshomaru ya estaba furioso .-Que clase de escuela es esta...-Ya tenía Seshomaru al director a punto de estrangularlo...

Señor Seshomaru tranquilizece...-decia Mioga...-Esta escuela fue la de ud y su hermano...

Aya...-Seshomaru aprento más fuerte.-Tiene 15 minutos para encontrar a mi hija, si no le demandare y le juro que pasara el resto de su ascerosa vida pudriendose en una celda, y cerraran esta escuelucha...

Si Seshomaru.-afirmo Mioga...todo nervioso...

Muchas gracias por leernos! esperamos que este capitulo sea de su agrado, un agradecimiento especial a Luna, Willnira, Nargie!

Nos vemos! pronto


End file.
